Volume 81-90
Volume 81 was released on November 18, 2013 in Japan. List of chapters The following is a list of chapters for Volume 81 to 90. Main article: Volume 81 File 851: Jodie Remembers (ジョディの追憶 Jodi no Tsuioku?) File 852: Whereabouts of Shuichi Akai (赤井秀一の消息 Akai Shūichi no Shōsoku?) File 853: A Detective Encounters a Case in a Bar (探偵はBARで事件に遭遇する Tantei wa Bā de Jiken ni Sōgū Suru?) File 854: A Detective Deduces a Case in a Bar (探偵はBARで事件を推理する Tantei wa Bā de Jiken o Suiri Suru?) File 855: A Detective Solves a Case in a Bar (探偵はBARで事件を解決する Tantei wa Bā de Jiken o Kaiketsu Suru?) File 856: Adultery Investigation (浮気調査 Uwaki Chōsa?) File 857: My Deduction (ボクの推理 Boku no Suiri?) File 858: A Problematic Deduction (居心地悪い推理 Igokochi Warui Suiri?) File 859: Jeet Kune Do vs. Karate (截拳道vs.空手 Jī Kun Dō vs. Karate?) File 860: The Smell of Kerosene (灯油の臭い Tōyu no Nioi?) File 861: Just Like Magic (まるで魔法のように Marude Mahō no Yō ni?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|Conan contacts Jodie and informs her of Bourbon's real identity as Tooru Amuro, whom she learns was Scar Akai to see if the real Shuichi Akai was dead. Amuro learns from Vermouth the Conan is smarter than he looks and is in contact with the FBI. Kogoro is asked by a young bartender to see if something is happening at her establishment, only for a murder to occur. Conan (through Kogoro) solves that case, but figures out later on that Amuro knows Conan has contacts with the FBI, but wonders why he doesn't tell the organization. Conan and ran go to see Eri for lunch, but as she is running late they meet Masumi on a case investigating the boyfriend of a classmate's older sister. Masumi reveals she has a second brother, who helps her with her deduction. Makoto meet Masumi(mistaking her for a boy) in a bowling alley, getting too close to Sonoko. After a momentary bout, he helps investigate how gym teacher is murdered in a porta-potty by drowning. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|82 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|862-872 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|January 17, 2014 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 978-4-09-124551-9 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 82 File 862: Iron Wall (鉄壁 Teppeki?) File 863: Blackout (暗転 Anten?) File 864: Girls and Boys (雌雄 Shiyū?) File 865: Taii the Calico Cat (三毛猫の大尉 Mikeneko no Tai?) File 866: A Cat Hiding Its Claws (猫を被って Neko wo Kabutte?) File 867: Mischievous Child (イタズラっ子 Itazurakko?) File 868: Lucky Cat (招き猫 Maneki Neko?) File 869: It's not there... (ないのよ... Nai no yo...?) File 870: When A Wish Comes True... (願いが叶った時に... Negai ga Kanatta tokini...?) File 871: Red Badge (赤バッジ Aka Bajji?) File 872: Red Woman (赤女 Aka On'na?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|Makoto meets Sonoko's parents and isn't satisfactory to Tomoko, Sonoko's mom, because she wants a well read man to succeed the family. When Sonoko gets all hyperexcited at Kaito Kid's next notice, Makoto goes to her uncle Jirokichi to safeguard the gem Kid is after to prove his worth to Sonoko. When Jirokichi hears Makoto has NEVER lost a fight, he uses him to guard the Green Emperor gem. Kid accepts the challenge, and gets close to the gem by posing as Sonoko. Makoto immediately realizes Sonoko is really Kid who tries to escape, but Makoto follows undeterred and Kid admits defeat. Makoto reveals he knew Kid was in disguise because of the finger length difference from the real Sonoko. When Azusa tries to find the owner of the boy Calico cat Taii, three people claim ownership: an elderly woman, a freeter, and a company president. The woman learns her cat is a girl from Conan; the freeter is a con-man because a calico male is a 1/1000 find valued between 1 and 20 million Yen; the company president, Teishi Masuko, is the real owner as the cat remembered him as he used the moving service from the refrigerated truck where the kids first found Taii. When the kids go visit Mr. Masuko, he had received a head injury from an assault. Takagi and Sato investigate, and Takagi let slip the two slept together. The Detective boy later meet Makabe, a boy with a new game they all like, so he invites them over. Conan finds a dead man next door to Makabe, and Takagi and Sato are called in. Sato tells Takagi that she lost something because of him, and he says he will take responsibility (him believing it is because they "slept together" she is pregnant). Meanwhile, Yumi and Naeko eavesdrop on the conversation between the two, both believing Miwako to be having Takagi's child- which Yumi spreads over HQ infuriating all the men. It turns out Sato lost a pin she normally wears when she and Takagi were after a suspect, only to find it in his pants pocket- meaning she isn't pregnant. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|83 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|873-882 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|April 18, 2014 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 978-4-09-124620-2 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 83 File 873: Red Devil (赤い悪魔 Akai Akuma?) File 874: Red Past (赤き昔日 Akaki Sekijitsu?) File 875: Red Tragedy (赤の悲劇 Aka no Higeki?) File 876: Romance Novelist (恋愛小説家 Renai Shōsetsuka?) File 877: The Girl Who Resembles Sera (世良に似た女の子 Sera ni Nita On'nanoko?) File 878: The Phone, the Sea, and I (電話と海と私 Denwa to Umi to Watashi?) File 879: Detective's Master (探偵の師匠 Tantei no Shishō?) File 880: Ebisu Bridge (エビス橋 Ebisu Hashi?) File 881: Drug Trading Venue (麻薬取引現場 Mayaku Torihiki Genba?) File 882: Memories of Light Blue (水色の思い出 Mizuiro no Omoide?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|Conan, Ran, and Sonoko head to a cabin in the woods with Masumi to meet some of her brother's old friends to solve a mystery. Along the way, they saw a woman dressed in all red hiding but vanished when seen. When they arrive they meet Tamami Minegishi, Sumika Kawana, Masaie Hakuya, and Jinsuke Ninda. Ran mentions the woman in all red from earlier, and everyone panics believing her the killer, the Red Woman- from her blood soaked coat- who killed their friend Satoko in the nearby bog 15 years earlier; since then, strange things have happened at the villa, so Masumi was asked by her brother to investigate. Masaie is later found murdered in the bath tub, and Yui Uehara responds to the scene and concludes Masaie was bludgeoned and drowned. Everyone says it was the Red Woman, but Uehara assures them it can't be since her death was confirmed 15 years ago along with Satoko's in the bog, her name was Komayo Takeno. The murder weapon is a dumbbell, and Masumi noticed salt in the tub, so Conan and Masumi confirm their deductions when a blackout occurs and Sumika is attacked by the 'Red Woman', leaving both detectives confused. Uehara learns Masumi spent 3 years in the US; she returned to Japan and in her head says "to meet the wizard once more" while looking at Conan. Inspectors Kansuke Yamato and Taka'aki Morofushi (Komei) look into the original Red Woman case by talking to the original officer on the case. Reviewing both Satoko's and the Red Woman's deaths, Satoko was found with a red coat of the 'Red Woman', while she wore beige earlier that day. Yamato calls to warn Uehara of a danger in the woods, but the call dies from a storm. Conan and Masumi deductions prove Sumika was the one who killed Masaie and hid him in the tub. By using a bat and a fan to create the sounds of a vacuum to sound like Masaie was upstairs, he was already dead. Conan also shows that tomatoes don't float unless salt is mixed with the water, so she salted the water to create an alibi. Masumi also points out that she was the woman in red they saw on the way to the cabin as she handed Masumi the photos from earlier to investigate, without hesitation while the others thought she was a boy at first. She killed Masaie as he had Satoko play the Red Woman for a prank, and she fell into the bog and died. The woman who attacked Sumika appears(Shinobu Kagawa, the mistress of the man killed by the Red Woman, attacked Sumika dressed as the Red Woman), but Yamato and Morofushi arrive and take her away. Conan later finds Masumi's phone and a young girl with Shuichi eyes is with her in the shot. Following their return to Beika, Masumi explains to Ran and Sonoko that a good friend of her dad's is paying for her stay at her hotel. Conan silently questions the photo of the little girl with Masumi since she said her only other siblings are her deceased and second brothers. They visit her hotel and run into a romance novelist, Hiura, writing his latest book, and his assistant, Chiaki Minazuki, is murdered. Immediately, Conan and Masumi see its the novelist and prove he used his suitcase to stuff her in after strangling her. He killed her because he thought she was trying to extort money and fame from him. She was the real original author when she was much younger and sent a coded message in the title to tell him that she loved him with a play on words with the book title. After Hiura is arrested, Conan's bug on Masumi is destroyed and the little girl from Masumi's photo comments on Conan still having a long way before earning her trust. Masumi is then told to say, should she be asked, that the little girl is her little sister from "outside the domain". |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|84 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|883-893 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|July 18, 2014 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 978-4-09-125028-5 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 84 File 883: The Scarlet Detective (緋色の探偵 Hiiro no Tantei?) File 884: The Pink Answer (ピンク色の回答 Pinkuiro no Kaitō?) File 885: Kite-Flying Competition (凧揚げ大会 Tako-age Taikai?) File 886: The Wiretapper (盗聴男 Tōchō Otoko?) File 887: The Devil's Voice (悪魔の声 Akuma no Koe?) File 888: The Tense Tea Party (ギスギスしたお茶会 Gisugisu Shita Osakai?) File 889: Zero (ゼロ Zero?) File 890: High-Velocity Blood Splatters (高速の飛沫血痕 Kōsoku no Himatsu Kekkon?) File 891: The Last Piece (最後のピース Saigo no Pīsu?) File 892: Out of My Japan... (僕の日本から... Boku no Nippon kara...?) File 893: Bourbon's Pursuit, Scarlet Prologue (バーボンの追究、緋色の序章 Bābon no Tsuikyū, Hiiro no Joshō?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|No summary yet |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|85 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|894-904 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|December 18, 2014 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 978-4-09-125376-7 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 85 File 894: Scarlet Suspicion (緋色の疑惑 Hiiro no Giwaku?) File 895: Scarlet Interrogation (緋色の尋問 Hiiro no Jinmon?) File 896: Scarlet Return (緋色の帰還 Hiiro no Kikan?) File 897: Scarlet Truth (緋色の真相 Hiiro no Shinsō?) File 898: Scarlet Epilogue (緋色のエピローグ Hiiro no Epirōgu?) File 899: The Sealed Move (封じ手 Fūjite?) File 900: Check (王手 Ōte?) File 901: The Forbidden Move (禁じ手 Kinjite?) File 902: A Brilliant Move (妙手 Myōshu?) File 903: The Corpse in the Pool (プールに沈む死体 Pūru ni Shizumu Shitai?) File 904: Sinking Shards of Glass (沈むガラスの破片 Shizumu Garasu no Hahen?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|No summary yet |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|86 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|905-915 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|April 17, 2015 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 978-4-09-125817-5 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 86 File 905: The Truth Rises to the Surface (浮かび上がる真実 Ukabiagaru Shinjitsu?) File 906: A Kind Aunt (親切なおばちゃん Shinsetsu na Obachan?) File 907: A Suspicious Witness (不審な証言者たち Fushin na Shōgen-sha Tachi?) File 908: Betting With Your Life... (命を賭して... Inochi o Toshite...?) File 909: Kamaitachi is Coming (鎌鼬あらわる Kamaitachi Arawaru?) File 910: The Murderous Kamaitachi (殺意の鎌鼬 Satsui no Kamaitachi?) File 911: Kamaitachi's Route (鎌鼬の進入経路 Kamaitachi no Shin'nyū Keiro?) File 912: The Denouement of the Kamaitachi (鎌鼬の幕切れ Kamaitachi no Makugire?) File 913: Woodpecker (啄木鳥 Kitsutsuki?) File 914: Footprints and the Woodpecker Association (足跡と啄木鳥会 Ashiato to Kitsutsuki-kai?) File 915: To Saijo Mountain...! (妻女山へ…! Saijosan e...!?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|No summary yet |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|87 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|916-926 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|August 18, 2015 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 978-4-09-126209-7 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 87 File 916: The Past Flows Like Running Water (往く事は流れの如し Iku Koto wa Nagare no Gotoshi?) File 917: Sound of the Horse Whips, Softly, Softly, Crossing the River at Night (鞭声粛々夜河を渡る Bensei Shukushuku Yorukawa o Wataru?) File 918: Blog (BLOG Burogu?) File 919: Photo (PHOTO Foto?) File 920: Selfie (SELFIE Serufī?) File 921: Ran GIRL (Part 1) (蘭GIRL (前編) Ran Gāru (Zenpen)?) File 922: Ran GIRL (Part 2) (蘭GIRL (後編) Ran Gāru (Kōhen)?) File 923: Shinichi BOY (Part 1) (新一BOY (前編) Shin'ichi Bōi (Zenpen)?) File 924: Shinichi BOY (Part 2) (新一BOY (後編) Shin'ichi Bōi (Kōhen)?) File 925: Birth of a Big Couple?! (ビッグカップル誕生!? Biggu Kappuru Tanjō!??) File 926: The Staff's Alibis Are? ( スタッフのアリバイは? Sutaffu no Aribai wa??) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|No summary yet |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|88 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|927-937 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|December 18, 2015 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 978-4-09-126540-1 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 88 File 927: Illusion in the Back Room (バックヤードの虚像 Bakkuyādo no Kyozō?) File 928: The Strange Customers of the Ramen Restaurant (ラーメン屋の変な客 Rāmen-ya no Hen na Kyaku?) File 929: The Culprit Who Swings the Hose!? (ホースを回す犯人!? Hōsu o Mawasu Han'nin!??) File 930: Excessive Seasoning (使いすぎた調味料 Tsukai Sugita Chōmiryō?) File 931: Zombie Blade (ゾンビブレイド Zonbi Bureido?) File 932: Funeral Procession of the Departed (死霊の葬列 Shiryō no Sōretsu?) File 933: Man-Eating Zombies (人食いゾンビ Hito-Gui Zonbi?) File 934: The Whereabouts of the Corpse (死人の行方 Shibito no Yukue?) File 935: The Darkest Place is Under the Candlesticks (灯台下暗し Tōdai Moto Kurashi?) File 936: Girl Band (ガールズバンド Gāruzu Bando?) File 937: The Disappeared Clue (消された手がかり Kesareta Tegakari?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|No summary yet |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|89 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|938-948 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|April 15, 2016 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 978-4-09-127089-4 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 89 File 938: The Crime in the Blind Spot (死角での犯行 Shikaku de no Hankō?) File 939: Lunch at the Department Store! (デパートでランチ！ Depāto de Ranchi!?) File 940: Taking apart the Testimony (バラつく証言 Baratsuku Shōgen?) File 941: The Truth of the Testimony (証言の真相 Shōgen no Shinsō?) File 942: Chiba's Difficult Case (千葉の難事件 Chiba no Nanjiken?) File 943: Unidentified Flying Object (未確認飛行物体 Mikakunin Hikō Buttai?) File 944: Solar Balloon (ソーラーバルーン Sōrā Barūn?) File 945: The Spiteful Old Man (意地悪なおじいさん Ijiwaru na Ojiisan?) File 946: The True Married Couple (真の夫婦 Makoto no Meoto?) File 947: Motto (座右の銘 Zayū no Mei?) File 948: The Clenched Scissors (握られたハサミ Nigirareta Hasami?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|No summary yet |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|90 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|949-959 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|August 18, 2016 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 978-4-09-126209-7 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 90 File 949: Sweet Scent (甘い匂い Amai Nioi?) File 950: The Clipped Letters (切り取られた文字 Kiritorareta Moji?) File 951: The Soul Detective (霊魂探偵 Reikon Tantei?) File 952: In the Suspicious Next Room (怪しき隣室には Ayashiki Rinshitsu ni wa?) File 953: As If Connecting with a Demon in the Darkness (暗がりに鬼を繫ぐが如く Kuragari ni Oni o Tsunagu ga Gotoku?) File 954: Sanction of the Betrayal (裏切りの制裁 Uragiri no Seisai?) File 955: Whereabouts of the Betrayal (裏切りの行方 Uragiri no Yukue?) File 956: Brunt of the Betrayal (裏切りの矛先 Uragiri no Hokosaki?) File 957: Truth of the Betrayal (裏切りの真相 Uragiri no Shinsō?) File 958: The Monster of Yadori Village (宿里村の怪 Yadori Mura no Kai?) File 959: The Night in which the Nue Screams (鵺の鳴く夜 Nue no Naku Yoru?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|No summary yet |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |} See also *Volume 71-80 *Volume 91-100 *Manga References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Volumes